Regular photo frame or clock frame or desk sets is having a transparent glass mounted on a frame structure with a pressure plate stopped at the back side against the front transparent glass for setting therebetween of pictures or clock. When the front transparent glass and the back pressure plate are connected with pictures clamped therebetween, a plurality of movably fixing elements which are made on the frame structure are respectively turned inward to firmly retain the pressure plate and the transparent glass with the frame structure. At the present time, regular photo frames are normally made of acrylic material which makes the structure more attractive. However, the fixation of the frame structure still remains unchanged, that is, movable fixing elements are still commonly used. These conventional frame structures are not very practical in use because of the following drawbacks:
(1) Complicated manufacturing process: The manufacturing process is complicated because one and more stands are required. PA1 (2) Inconvenient to operation: It is very inconvenient to fix stands onto the pressure plate. PA1 (3) Expensive. Because the manufacturing process is complicated, the manufacturing cost can not be reduced. PA1 (1) Simple structure. PA1 (2) Convenient in use. PA1 (3) Inexpensive to manufacture. PA1 (4) Durable and position changeable.
The present invention is to provide a frame fixation structure having numerous advantages including: